DDLC - The Sixth Member
by RuskiDagnabbit
Summary: During the many repeats of the literature club, as time continuously reverted to that same day, one man remained after Monika's deletion, Ty Muller. He used to be MC, but his role changed, he became the sixth member of the Literature Club. He gained control of Monika's script, and he has his own goals, namely, Natsuki's pants, but also removing Monika & Yuri, but mostly Natsuki.
1. The Arrival

It's been some amount of time since i joined the Literature Club, although i am unaware of the specifics. I have been stuck in an inordinate loop of repeating the same mundane, repetitive events, for god knows how long. Monika had always provided a seemingly undeserved aura surrounding her, She always... unsettled me, and i didn't find out why until much further down the line. As time progresses, someone in our Club dies, usually its Sayori first, but that has changed once or twice, with Yuri seemingly disappearing earlier than she should have. eventually, i was replaced by a bizarrely quiet man known as "MC", although i doubt I'll ever discover why his parents despised him so, to the point of providing him with a fantastically terrible title.  
So far, Natsuki has been the only source of resilience in my jest-fully plain life, unlike the others she seems to react... differently. The others repeated the lines provided to them by times script of conversation, but she never followed the norm. every repeat, her dialect was altered, she seemed to begin to remember fragments of the past, much to Monika's chagrin.  
I appear to be getting ahead of myself, My name Ty, coming from the outbacks of The Red Eye, Australia. I have been tortured under the iron rule of a deranged sociopath, Monika. She controls the time script, and uses it purely to gain the affections of the ever agitated Aussie, me. However she seems to aim purely for MC nowadays. Petty, i know, it's best not dwell on such rheumatics. Over time i have been managing to gain access to the script Monika controls, under the guise of accidental penetration of her protective software. and over that period of time, as long and lonesome a road it had been, I have finally gained complete control of the script. Monika has not discovered this fact yet, as I allow her access as often and as much as she desires, I've been biding my time, and now is the time for the ever noxious bite of the snake to strike its ever unsuspecting prey.  
We begun Differently than the way we used to, as I am no longer considered the Protagonist of the timeline. MC appears to have usurped my place, making my goals slightly more annoying. I spot Sayori, dragging a rather inanimate MC by the hand. I always felt bad about Sayori, I will never love her to the extent she loves me or what i used to be during my time as Protagonist of the timeline, under any circumstances, mainly due to the presence of a certain pink-haired, malnourished, abused yet Beautiful specimen. I may force the script in her favour, keeping her alive and with MC is the least she deserves. Monika and Yuri on the other hand do not deserve to remain on this ever fake plane of existence. Monika has been removing the life force of these people, even though she believed initially they were AI, she knew by the third repeat, and continued on her path anyway. As for Yuri, I don't trust her, any information I provide her, Monika soon knows, whereas with Nat and Sayori, such incidences did not occur, I believe Yuri may not be on my side as I initially thought.  
After some mundane classes, which are filled with non-speaking shades to replace people, including the lecturers, and as they have no speech, I mainly sit there to pass the time with something to keep my legs from giving out. My next stop was simultaneously my heaven and my own personal satanic blood orgy pit...  
The Literature Club.  
Rather hesitantly i slowly meandered to the door of the Literature Club. one swift movement was all it took, for the entirety of the Literature Club, bar MC, to suddenly jolt out of their seats, Nat more than anyone else, it seemed she once again recognised the one other guy who didn't consist of some mediocre pencil shading.  
With a lack of vigor, i mumble out a subtle "Ello, this wouldn't happen to be the Literature Club, would it?". Monika, in control as per usual, simply stated "Yep, you found us, Congrats to you, Ty!". Such a fake smile was only fitting upon the biggest liar in the room, the one person who could destroy every speck of the existence of every person in the room, well, until now at least.  
Nat was initially surprised at my presence, however that shock turned to calmed expression, which melted my morbidly depressed demeanor like butter in the hands of anyone who is not Paula Deen.

 **(She really likes her butter.)**

With reinvigorated confidence, I stomped my way into the club room, slammed the door shut, well, as close as I could get, it was a locked speed sliding door, and rather loudly, yet humbly stated "Well, looks like there's a new member in The Literature Club." Nat's reaction of pure bliss was more than enough to slap a rather large smile on my ever stoic face. my ever incandescent grin only widens as Nat darts directly into my sternum, arms snaking around me into a very natural feeling position, her forearms sitting just under my shoulder blades, hands meeting at the others wrists. my arms slowly binding around her without my consent, not that i minded.  
Monika's face could be described purely as bamboozled, slowly regaining her composure, then muttering "It seems Natsuki knows Ty." "I didn't know Natsuki could actually like something... humph." The first statement from Yuri that day, a bizarre statement of sheer confidence, followed by the usual cowardice that the majority of her persona consists of.  
Nat's reaction was... not expected to say the least. She merely murmured out "Fumpf mf mphmpy." into my pecs, vibrating with a strange tantalizing tingle which coursed throughout my body. I loosely translated her mumbles into "Fuck off Yuri."...  
That's my motherfuckin' Nat.  
Slowly I lower my body, getting my face parallel to her ever succulent ear and whisper the few words I knew would get her whole body quivering. "Been a long time, hasn't it BonBon?" My assumption was correct, as Nat began to slightly convulse at the whisper, attempting to hide her reaction to halt any slander from Yuri and Monika. 'BonBon' was the nickname I gave her very, very long ago. She's cute like a bunny, along with her petite stature, but she can't be controlled by others, she's the diamond in the rough around these parts, the only one who resisted the power of the script.  
I hear Sayori mutter to MC "looks like I may have not needed you after all," This was almost definitely a term spoken purely in jest, I'm sure, but enough to get MC to stutter backwards slightly, overreacting far too much for it to be a normal reaction, bumping right into Sayori, who's body decides to send all the blood in her body to her cheeks, making it pretty obvious of her feelings to MC, not that I already knew that after what feels like several fucking eons, but reinforcement nonetheless.  
slowly, Nat unwound her arms from my slightly bulky shoulders, and turned on her heels, seemingly prepared for insults and teasing to come her way, which only came from Monika, not surprising since her treatment of Sayori was rather sub-standard, leading eventually to her depression worsening, and then... something unpleasant.  
Monika's statement was shocking to everyone but me, with the rather obnoxious "How did Natsuki get him? of all people to get someone like Ty, don't make me jealous Natsuki, you may regret it." This statement disturbed Sayori and Yuri, with Nat merely returning to my chest in annoyance, eager to return to the one thing that could keep her in a constant state of pleasure, perhaps not sexual, well, not yet anyhow. I slowly lowered to Nat's height, yet again getting parallel to her ear, and state "Leave the cupcakes to them, I already know how amazing they are, let us retreat to the closet, your manga is there, and I wish to see it."  
Nat nodded, and rather hurriedly dragged me to the closet, the only thing considered a safe space for the poor girl. I turned as Nat finished dragging me in, but refused to let go, slightly contorting my shoulder, but I ignore such minor issues. I begin staring at Monika with the most intense gaze I could provide, a large clump of mud brown and yellowed strands swinging before my face, loosening from the loose short bun it usually remained within. From that point she knew, that messing with Ty Muller, or by attachment Natsuki, would be the last mistake she ever made.

 **To Be Continued..**


	2. The explanation

Chapter 2: The explanation

After the door was closed the awkwardness of the situation became painfully apparent, with Nat still attached to my left hand, an apparent connection she was not willing to leave behind. She began to attempt to wrap her arms together whilst still attached to me, clearly preparing to ask some sort of tsundere style question. "Where... h-how did you get h-here?." As I expected, she is confused, yet happy, after all, she did just receive the affections of someone who finally understood her position, both in height and in lifestyle, as I happen to be a 'short-arse' of a rather meager height, under the auzzie average by a slight margin, around five and a half feet, it's been a long time since I had a chance to check.

"How, you ask? Well, I happen to have a large amount of... power." Nat stiffens rapidly, presumably at the thought of having her self control revoked by the omnipotent powers she probably assumes I have... best to calm her down. "Don't worry, I would never use it against you." Immediately her the tension stemming from her lower back is released, such a smoothed demeanor, in turn, calmed me alongside her. However that demeanor was about to change via my next statement.

"I know... everything BonBon, not just the manga collection, I know every facet of information I could ever need on you, for example, your embarrassment over the judgement of others, especially your manga collection, and your poems, their simplicity treated as foolish innocence, another example would be... that pig... your father." Nat was initially fine with this development, but was eventually horrified by my knowledge of her father, the pigs completely asinine behaviour, his greed only opposed by his lust, for his own flesh and blood.

"His treatment of you." A shiver. "He doesn't feed you most of the time, leading to your undernourishment." Minor hyperventilation. "His... sexual advances." Extreme hyperventilation and vasodilation, sweat secreting from every pore on her ever-succulent body. **(SUCC.)** With a trepidatious nature, she, with a hint of anger, spoke with a raised voice "How do you know all this? How could you know, I haven't told anyone!" This is a question, expected but without an answer, I cannot decide if she should be told. I trust her with my life, but it isn't exactly believable to state I'm from the fuckin' future... or past... or whatever the fuck you would call this repetitious bullshit... you know what... fuck it, she deserves to know the truth, albeit a truth that stings. With my confidence sapped from my body, I rather nervously stated "...Why do you think you remember me with such affections, I am... from a different plane of existence, I have been through this scenario... so many times. And over that course I have been... observing you, and after a long, long time of observation, I finally grew some bollocks, and decided to ask you out, it was a successful venture, but every start had an end. And I would repeat everything over again, and again, and again."

This bizarre information certainly intrigued Nat, but there was a rather obvious skepticism hidden behind it. We spent a few moments in pure, deafening, numbing silence, as Nat mulled over these new developments. It was clear she desperately wanted to believe me, but her common sense was holding her back, such a fruitful dossier of illuminating materials kept her second guessing every single step of my story. Eventually, those minutes passed, and with spirit puffed by divine ambition, she rather vigorously stated "While your story does sound like something out of a manga, I trust you, although I don't know why... I feel a strange... connection to you..." There is a joyful silence, as my face brightens with glee at the thought of her trust, which Nat reacted to, with the usual "B-but it's not like I... l-like you or anything!"

I guess some things never change with Nat, The others are bound to the script, with each statement being written for them without their knowledge, whereas with Nat, her personality will always contain these repetitive nuances...

I could get used to these minor, yet ceaseless actions.

I let out a small giggle at the cuteness Nat shows through such statements, it shows that my attraction to Nat is not one-sided, but instead a mutual binding of the mind, body, and soul. The melancholic demeanour my mind would often drift into, unaware of the consequences, seemed to disappear at her beckon and call, her ability to manipulate me only paralleled by my likewise abilities I can use upon her.

Slowly I trundle backwards into the nearest unoccupied wall, and proceed to slowly slide down said wall, my head lowered at the floor. I hear some commotion from above me, and after a few plodding steps, Nat soon sits by my side, with a manga in hand. "Y-you said you wanted to see my manga, right? Well, here!" Nat's statement provided my face with a widened smirk, as I slowly removed the book from her hand, and observed the front cover.

"...Parfait Girls... I remember this... This is the series I always thought about reading... always saw it on the shelf, but never got around to it I guess."

"It's great... trust me." My trust was immediate, Nat's words providing a positive reinforcement for the series. Slowly opening the rather petite book, I noted Nat was also reading alongside me, a mere few inches away...

If she isn't careful, I'll give her a few inches.

Eventually, Nat decided my hardened shoulder was a comfortable pillow for her head to rest on, not that I minded...

I could get used to this...

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Road Home

The strange situation I found myself in was, while peculiar, comfortable. Well, it was until I heard the ever annoying creak of the closet door opening just enough for someone to sneak a glance. Guessing it was the ever curious Sayori, I calmly craned my head upwards and to the left, coming face to face with, rather surprisingly, Monika. All I could see was that pearlescent green eye, now slightly dulled and hazed over, as she had no need to hide her true appearances from those with knowledge of what she is, the fowl nightmare creature tied down onto an above-average high school girl. Calculation after calculation, a full-blown attempt to specify my level of threat without me noticing, To determine if my file is an acceptable loss, or merely a bystander, not of her concern. Of course, I am of the former category, her precious MC was too voluptuous to her to keep her grotty hands off of, and my plans stop her from reaching him... It seems I may have to deal with her quicker than I thought, I was hoping to avoid any glitches or errors in the system if Monika disappeared early, Maybe I can still, if I can buy some time...

The closing of the door and the violent stomps, each quieter than the last, resonating throughout the thin, decayed walls, was a sign Monika had left, leaving me and Nat in the closet, alone once again.

Nat noticed that I had looked away from the book, but either didn't notice or didn't care about Monika's presence. "Ty, what are you looking at? Come heeeeere." she moaned at me. Her voice was more than enough for me to escape my disturbed mindset, and set me back into my study of the book, which was about as enjoyable as I was led to believe, as far as I could tell, it was an action-adventure Rom-Com with darker characteristics, grim tales of the young girls with a burden higher above just their own reality, similarly to my own existence... I also returned to look at Nat more, and maybe hear more of her voice, because I'm about as close to a sexual deviant as you can get without it being considered illegal around here. Slowly gaining my bearings once again, I continue to read, Nat at my side.

Eventually, the door to the closet opens once more, this time at the hands of Sayori, who sort of... stumbles into the door, and then goes to speak, but halts herself at the sight of the weird auzzie and the hot-tempered shortie huddled together in a rather intimate manner, a sight which provided pure confusion towards her, as she couldn't have possibly expected this much of an outcome at such an early point in time. Sayori took in a few laboured breaths, and regained her composure, stating "That's the end of the day, Monika wants us to make poems to improve our literature skills, and stuff, so yeah, you can head home now." Her actions are very coordinated, unlike Monika's, a refreshing sight to me, after Monika's 'eye of sauron' act she committed earlier.

I nod to Sayori, and she wanders out of the closet and back to MC. I lower my head back to where it originally was, and mumble into Nat's head "Are you okay with going back with him, or do you want..." Nat, unlike I thought was going to occur, Thinks for a few lengthy seconds, and then, with a slight freezing shiver, says "I can handle him for a while longer... t-thanks for the offer Ty... can you walk me home, though?" I almost immediately nod, and slowly slide from her side, as her grip on my arm fades, I feel a rapid disconnect between me and the environment around me, as my world distances itself from me, not forcefully, but even if only for a second, It hurts to let go, so in retaliation, I grab for her hand the second she is up, and to my surprise, she does the same. She notices our simultaneous grab, and blushes at the thought, making my body begin to flare up in tow. We begin to slowly walk out of the class, then down the hall, and out of the front door.

Walking down the road Nat lives on, I grow anxious at the thought of seeing her father, the one man on this planet I truly despise above all else on to ever exist, even the unicellular organisms deep below my feet in the sulphur caverns are easier to enjoy the company of, when compared to the pig who resides in that building, alongside the one gem I could find on this dying foetid rock. However the lack of any light resonating from the house, and the lack of an automotive anywhere in sight, calmed me. Night had fallen, the light absorbed from existence, temporarily of course, as Monika willed it, and I allow her commands to happen, to keep her off my scent for as long as I possibly can, maybe then I can keep her at bay long enough to get out of this hellhole, to escape, alongside Nat, to... wherever the fuck isn't here, any other plane of existence, where she can't reach us, even if it's the worst place in that Plane of existence, it's better than this, because Nat could persevere there, not here, where Monika could just... completely obliterate her at any moment.

We stop in front of her House's gate, a few metres from the door. "T-thank you Ty, I didn't want you to do this or anything!" she shouts loudly, clearly trying to hide her embarrassment over our current situation... two can play at that game.

"You asked me though, but whatever." I murmur just loud enough for her to hear, with a small smile etching into my face. She lets out a grumble, and turns, attempting to go into her house, but fails as she forgets to let go of me, resulting in my toppling on top of her. I am hovering just a few inches from her face, sweat hanging from my slightly protruding forehead, about to fall on Nat. I attempt to move away, but I spot her, just... sitting there, looking beautiful, more-so than usual, the dim light of the lamppost above providing a rather appealing compliment for Nat's body, the mere sight of such a tasty specimen was enough to send my brain through a loop, until Nat realises she's on the floor with a sweaty stocky guy on top of her looking at her like a bacon back rasher.

She immediately shuffles up and away from me, sits up, and stares at me. "T-that was..." she mutters. "...I know, sorry." I reply. She nods, provides a sultry "It's okay." and left into her grovel.

After a few seconds of standing around blank faced, I slowly stumble off to my house, a few blocks down the road. An abandoned house, one Monika forgot, and according to the files, nobody is there, but in reality, I'm there. Behind the rusted metal front door, was a three room house, an upstairs room, a downstairs room, and a bathroom. The upper room only containing a rather high quality bed, secured to the floor by leather straps, a couple wardrobes, and a lamp, barely functioning and dimmed. The lower room contained some bizarre items, such as an overbearingly large computer, a wide, stretched out table, polished mahogany with various scribblings, plans, and blueprints etched atop it. The only other noticeable item was a colossal pile of manga, several hundred books, possibly thousands, taller than any man, watching me as I entered the room. This is my home, there are none like it, and that makes it mine. I walk to the table, stare at the plans, and begin to brainstorm new outcomes, and how to combat them.

...Okay, I have a few plans I consider an acceptable route, to recap, these are:

Buy time until Sayori event, and counteract event with assistance from MC, then revoke Monika's power.

If Monika regains complete control, If possible revoke power, otherwise see option 3.

Die.

These are my only options, each second I have counts, I should begin contacting MC at some point... But for now I have more important things like the poem... and sleep...

The poem didn't take long, a few hours at most, the poem was complete, a 20 line poem, each line with a key word to signify meaning, 18 of these are aimed to Nat, the others are to Sayori, after all, I need to gain her trust as well. Slowly trudging up the rotted wooden stairs, I collapse on to the ever comforting bed, and while a night of peace was promised by sleep, I was most likely going to meet a rude awakening, be it from Monika, or from a lack of presence of Natsuki.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Changes

Chapter 4

Awakening to the eerie call of the neighbour's hound was a rather bizarre replacement to my alarm clock, even more confusing, was the sight of a moving shadow, barely noticeable thanks to the light seeping through the cracks in the scaling, scabbed over blinds, said shadow disappearing very quickly, not through the door or the window like I had come to expect, but instead of through a wall, with nothing but vacant space on the other side. This was an odd revelation, one that had managed to put me off, disturb me so, as to raise myself from my curious entanglement within my bed sheets, before standing, and glancing at the nearby orange glow of my alarm clock, 6:36. Whether that was morning or afternoon I couldn't tell, hopefully morning, don't want to miss Nat, do I?

After various early morning rituals, breakfast and the like, I grabbed a nearby bobble, tied up the dirty blonde fop atop my dome like a Russian gulag, and set off for education... and perhaps another healthy serving of flat justice from Natsuki herself. The walk to school was pleasant, however remained mundane, However this mundane nature was set off by my use of the journey as time for pondering the future, and Yuri's involvement.

Was she actually a threat? Is she ally or foe? Is that knife still as sharp as it was last time I met the 'Blade of Markov'? A number of questions, that only provided more questions, curiouser and curiouser.

My arrival at the school was particularly anomalous, as I was 'bum rushed' by a certain small pink object flying at me like a freight train being launched at Mach 4 speeds.

"Oi, The fuck you pouncing me for, you wanna go that far already, eh?" I mumble into the pink fop, which now looks like a tomato more than a person, who rather timidly replies "...maybe later." before slowly letting go of me, and smirking.

Cheeky little minx.

When did she get so confident in her actions, or is it merely the past actions of previous timelines piling up in her psyche, at this point, I could care less.

Class literally flew by, perhaps because I wasn't there, physically, instead, the ever intelligent Ty decided to lay around on the roof until the lunch period began, a cold and weighted atmosphere had begun to swamp the entire school complex, and attempting to listen to a pencil sketch teach under such conditions was rather difficult. At least it was, until the appearance of a familiar face, one that I didn't expect, Sayori. Noticing her presence I raise myself from the floor, staggering slightly at the force on my right leg, before exhaling and providing Sayori with a questioning glare. "What are you doing up here, ain't class on?" her face provided me with a coy grin, replying "I could ask you the same Ty." "Touche." I reply, smirking as I walk towards the roof's edge, staring off into the woodland distance, it was a strange sight, it seemed never-ending, almost as if the world I was in was not reality, which would, in fact, be the case. Turning to Sayori, I spot her also staring into the vast, and seemingly infinite wooded miasma ahead, stating "This world, it's... not real, is it?" Shock temporarily invaded my psyche, her statement surprising me, I don't think even Nat knows of this worlds fake presence, so her knowledge was disgruntling. How she managed to conceive such a conclusion was beyond me, Nat still believed her connection to me to be mere epiphanies and psychedelic visions of her future state, Sayori may have discovered a way to access the files, or maybe she just became independent, like Monika and I have managed to pull off... Now that I think about it, I'll need to convert Nat to my side, Independent. "...yeah, it ain't the real one, that's locked off." Her face gains a slight frown, quickly rectified by my further comment of "But I think I can find a way out, into the real one." Her face then gains an ecstatic smile, her feet leaving the ground for a few moments as she bounced in the air. After calming down, she proceeded to bury her face into my chest, muttering out muffled "Thank you"s. Then she thought about it our escape.

"What about the others?" she pondered, I responded with "Nat will join us, as for Yuri and Monika, I... We cannot risk taking them, Monika is manipulative, and will control the situation into her favour, and possibly attempt to remove us from the equation, for her own greed, and Yuri, well she isn't of the right mind, and appears to be hiding something, something a bit more dangerous than anything else here."

"...Okay, I understand, let's work together on this!" Sayori exclaims, before running off back into the school, past a loading barrier, and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Turning back to the ever incandescent sunset, I mull over the happenings of today, and the possibilities of tomorrow, Will we actually manage to escape, or will we remain ever trapped into the darkest pits of this dark, and dismal place, left to rot in the blackened and brainwashed pit, left to allow our emotional turmoil to continually build up like a tumour, before exploding in a flurry of violence, blood, and scrawls left by memories past upon a faded, well worn and tossed aside journal, for not a soul but our own to see?

That's the big question, the only one I have ever had the extreme displeasure of being unable to answer or even guess at.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note:**

 **Be aware that this particular story may end up on a rather long period of hiatus, inspiration for writing comes and goes quickly with me, hopefully someone can wait it out.**

 **However, to calm your nerves, (That includes you Vanillapowpow.) This story ain't stopping till its done.**


	5. Looking through the yellow pages

Chapter 5: A Possible Change of Pace

Ty, like the blithering imbecile that he always was, but never claimed to be, remained stagnant in a classroom, and endless sea of squiggled chicken scratch on the wall, not because it was a language he couldn't read, it was literally small random angled lines, coming together to form the messsage of null. He would have continued to stare out of the window as he did throughout all of his past lives, not capable of thinking on it, he could attempt to learn, but there was no discernible voices within the miasma of sound surrounding him, the main reason he wasn't looking out of the window was one of the largest concerns he had ever had.

He spotted a person.

He didn't know who, they seemed to fade past the whiteboard in a flicker, but he knew something was afoot for sure, someone was already in his room that morning, could it be the same person, or merely coincidence.

Looking through the surrounding crowds once more, I spot my target, turning my digital heart from a trepidatious mess, to absolute stagnancy.

There stood Monika, still attempting to glare a rather large cavity through my head, still calculating my threat, and still fucking annoying me. I'll have to deal with her later, why couldn't he live a life with the girl he had, and nobody else to fuck with them, while he wanted Sayori to be happy alongside him for the selflessness of her behaviours with MC, who, while he tries to help, he will, inevitably, fail in his goals. It was up to me, Ty Motherfuckin Muller, to fix her, and while it may backfire, it's worth a shot, it's a win-lose situation heavily out of his favour, but when the fuck had that previously stopped him? Anyway, back to Monika.

Turning to Monika, who was still staring at my face like it was a hunk of flank steak, I stormed through the centre of the crowd, parting a bee line towards her, she snaps from her dazed, stoic state, and she attempts to run.

Not bloody likely.

#ERROR: OBJECT ' .MVEMNT.' PLACED IN QUARANTINE#

Monika freezes into place, her body now locked into place, unable to fight, move, or do anything physical.

# : ADMINISTRATORY PRIVILEGES REVOKED#

And now, she is completely fucked, she has no way to combat me.

And she can't do anything about it, if only I had the balls to perform such a risqué act earlier in the timeline, we are only on the third day now, the second being not exactly noteworthy, as after the conversation with Sayori, not much else happened, made small talk with the others, bar Monika of course, she was still locked in a mathematic stupor, which we all took the piss out of, even Yuri took part in the vicious slander. Was she...

Does she know about the fake reality we sit upon?

Does she know that we are her way out?

Most likely.

Well, if she can keep her panties dry...

Maybe she can join us when we get out.

It's a mere possibility at this point, I'll have to determine the truth, if she truly is aware, or if she just wants to fit in, it would make sense, Yuri is stuck in a permanent state of social stasis, just like Nat, but for different reasoning. Yet again, back to the matter at hand.

Monika could only rotate her head, the rest of her abilities, including movement below the neck, had been rendered null. She stared at me yet again, but not with a deadened glazed expression, instead with...

Fear.

That was new, and very much welcome.

"You know Monika, you must know this world is a fraud, right?" I present a false question.

Her eyes widen at the statement, clearly she wasn't expecting this, not yet at least.

"We could have worked together to get out, maybe in another universe, where I'm still gullible, or you didn't commit the atrocities you are going to commit." I state.

She seems confused at my accusations.

"You." I point my middle finger directly at her rather miniscule nose. "Will kill off the others, maddening them, changing statistics in their files, to break them, to further annunciate their shortcomings, their worst parts, Natsukis attachment issues, Yuris self-harm, Sayoris suicidal tendencies, this leads to Yuri stabbing herself through her stomach, through her heart, Sayori is... what was it you said, 'left hanging'? And Natsuki was just completely deleted, tossed to the rubbish bin, like the garbage you always thought she was, and not the absolute fucking diamond you threw to trash." My voice rises considerably, to the point where the other sentient people in the building may have heard it, not like I care, let them see.

Monika is stunned into complete silence, well, she was yet to open her word hole anyway.

I just squat next to her, eyes focused upon the grimy flooring, as she laments over her future actions, and perhaps how to avoid them...

Wait.

Maybe I can get her on my side, maybe things can be easier, maybe I wouldn't need to be combat her, I do wish for vengeance against her for the crimes she has commit, to my dear Nat, however, I don't think Nat would forgive me if...

If I didn't give her a chance, at the very least.

Well, that all depends on the reaction I receive when I look up.

Looking up, my vision is filled by...

A temporary blindness, moisture hitting my eye, blocking the iris.

I wipe the annoying as all fuck moisture from my eye, and look up once more.

Monika is crying buckets.

This may not look it, but this is a good sign.

Maybe... Maybe nobody has to die today. Maybe, just this once, I can actually get everyone a happy ending, maybe, just this once, I won't have any regrets leaving them.

Because I won't have to.

"Hey, It's alright, Monika. I know it hurts to think about, but if you promise me something, we can stop it from ever happening, okay?"

She nods, still allowing the droplets of saline moisture to fall from her ducts like an opened floodgate during a tsunami.

"All we need to do, is make sure you don't get access to their files, that way, you can't do it, even if you end up getting manipulated, or flat out possessed, you can't hurt them anymore."

She gains a small smile, and states "Okay, do it, I don't need this burden on me anymore, never again."

The tears still flow.

And I still feel a bit like an asshole.

#WARNING: OBJECT 'MONIKA' .CHR EDIT REVOKED#

She smiles at me, and then, with a rather large nod of her head, she darts off, probably in attempt to ensure her friends are all okay.

* * *

A few minutes later, an announcement goes off from some speakers overhead the classroom we sat in.

"Attention, all literature club members report to the club room immediatly" The segregated voice of Monika stated, before silence and the mumbling of the shadow people around me remained.

Just as I expected.

Maybe I can catch a break now?

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Judge, Jury, Exectutioner

Chapter 6: Judge and Jury complete, Executioner In Progress

 **Apologies if this chapter is a bit bad or convoluted, it's currently very hot here in Scotland, so my brain is a little less readily available.**

Slowly swinging the door to the Literature Club room, With a slight heave required on the slightly older door, with the pressure of today's physical exertion taking effect, I prepare for both the best, and the worst outcome.

Natsuki and Monika were already present, however the absence of Yuri and Sayori was rather confusing to see, Yuri was always at a club event well before anyone else was here, as far as I could tell, and Sayori... Well with both of their track records it couldn't be a good sign.

"Hey Ty, thanks for showing up." Monika stated, with her stereotypical smile showing, in a vain attempt to hide a prevailing agony within her.

"Well, it's a club thing, right? So I gotta show up." I reply.

I take a seat on a nearby chair, sat next to Natsuki, whom I give a little smile once I'm in position.

What was bizarre, was that she didn't smile back.

I wonder what could be wrong?

Hmm...

Her father? What's that pig gone and done now?

I reach out my left hand, and rest it on her shoulder gently.

She flinches anyway.

A deep, overbearing wave of nostalgia hits me, this has happened before, and will happen again, unless I can breach this elusive fourth wall, eliminate the administration of this hell-hole, get out of here, to where I should be, to where we should be, all of us, even if one of us must stay behind, it's a suitable sacrifice, that of a martyr, one that I, and likely many of the others, would take with a smile.

"Right, what have you called us for, Monika?" I question.

She replies with "The festival's coming up soon, so we need to start the preparations!"

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **Doomsday comes.**_

"W-when's the festival?" I barely manage to sputter out of my gob, small, barely noticeable droplets now caking my scalp and peeling down my skin towards my chin.

"On Monday, today's Thursday so we have Friday and the weekend."

Four days. Four days far too short for my liking, four days left to attempt to woo Yuri to us, if that's even possible, four days to get rid of Natsuki's pathetic excuse for a father, four days to stop Sayori from grabbing a rope on a rainy day.

Four days just wasn't enough for all of that.

Perhaps one objective will have to be left behind. Monika's already dealt with, so it makes Sayori a bit of an easier trek, however leaving her with MC is too risky a gamble, I can't watch her die, again. Natsuki will end up broken if I can't remove that arsehole from this existence, once we get out, she may end up wishing for him back if he's still kicking, hell, she may even attempt to come back for him... and that's something that I can't afford to happen.

...Sorry Yuri, but you are the least of my worries right now.

"Right, so who is doing what?" I inquired to Monika.

"Well, I'll be organising the event, you know, getting the space for our booth, getting the seating, all that boring stuff, Natsuki should probably bake something for the people visiting, Yuri should make the banner for the booth, and all the other arty stuff that we can't do, Sayori will be helping me as the Vice President of the Club, and you and MC can help someone else, unless you have another idea?"

"I can help Natsuki, I have some minor baking skills so perhaps I can be of use there." I reply.

MC stays silent, but literally slides over to Yuri's side, as if he were on a conveyor belt.

"It's settled then." I remark

A bell rings...

Class has started.

/

Once class was over, I shuffled my way over to the club room, a room so bland it seemed almost mocking in nature.

Sliding open the door yet a-fucking-gain, I was greeted to just Monika and Natsuki.

"Where's the others?" I question.

Monika replies with "Yuri was feeling ill, so she went home, and Sayori is in the Nurses office, she fell down the stairs, she didn't hurt herself too bad, just a nosebleed and a bit of bruising."

Yuri didn't...

Did she?

If she had anything to do with this, then she has another thing coming...

"Alright, before we do any club activities..." I walk over to Natsuki, and wrap an arm around her shoulder, the one opposite to the previous attempt, which seems to work as she snuggles her head into my chest, "...Monika is coming with us." I finish.

Natsuki looks up to me quizzically for a second, before the realisation hits her like a lead pipe to a cranium, and she proceeds to sputter gibberish at us, all the while jabbing an accusatory finger in Monika's direction.

"Calm down Bon-bon, she isn't what she used to be, it's not a case of 'She won't' It's a case of 'She can't', you understand?"

Natsuki slowly lowers her finger, her breathing slows back to it's normal state.

Monika flashes a large smile at the signs of acceptance.

Although Nat clearly still doesn't trust anywhere near as much as she used to.

Sayori walks through the door, with MC in tow.

"Hey Sayori, you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a small bump." She smiles as she says it.

Although it's a smile I recognise...

A fake one.

Yuri...

 **You don't have much time... Nobody has.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A.N: I have the finale of the story planned, this will likely be a short work if it goes the way I plan it to, however if I change my mind, well the story will be more than ten chapters if my plan doesn't go through.**


End file.
